Hidden Pain
by moonlightfall
Summary: Emma is a teenager with a troubled past. Reid a father to a young child with deep secrets. When the two meet they feel an instant connection. But will their troubled past be an obstacle or will they find together and heal each other? / SQ / Male Regina / Fluff / Sexy times / Teacher-student - don't like don't read. DON'T OWN OUAT
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Emma and her best friends Ruby and Belle were sitting in their classroom. They were since half a year seniors and the last half year had started. "I'm so happy that the last months finally started." Ruby said happily and the other two nodded. They were best friends since Emma had moved to Storybrooke three years ago. "Do you know our new Creative writing and PE teacher?" Belle asked and they looked at her. "Who is it?" Emma asked and Belle grinned. "Mr. Mills." She answered and the other two groaned. "The asshole?" Ruby asked and Belle shrugged. "He is nice to me. If you work enough for his lessons he is alright. He gives me mostly B+." Belle said and suddenly Mr. Mills entered the room.

He smiles slightly at Belle who smiled brightly in return. "Don't say you like him." Ruby hissed quietly and Belle shook her head. "I'm not into men. You of all people should know that." Belle answered and kissed Ruby. Emma looked away and met Mr. Mills gaze who rolled his eyes and looked through his papers. More and more students gathered in the classroom and the bell rung. He stepped in front of his desk and cleared his throat. "Welcome back, students. I'm Reid Mills. These last months won't be easy. You will have to learn a lot and for the first time use your brain. This won't be an easy class so if you aren't capable of keeping up with me then you are welcome to switch the class." Mr. Mills said and many of them groaned.

"It will obviously be a class just between you two." Emma whispered to Belle who glared at her. "You will stay in this class even if I have to do your homework." Belle hissed and Emma grinned. "That sounds awfully like a plan." Emma answered and Belle hit her. She groaned and everyone looked at her. She blushed. "Something you want to tell us, Miss..." "Swan... and no... I..uh... just hit my elbow..." Emma stuttered and Mr. Mills sighed. "I hope you aren't that clumsy in PE." He just answered and turned back to the others. "Anyway, your assignment for the week is to choose a character and explain the concept of good or evil on him or her. But before you start with this I want you to answer a few question."

"When is it due?" Belle asked and Mr. Mills looked at his calendar. "Exactly one week. Everyone who doesn't give me assignment with at least 3 pages will get an F for it." He answered and the class groaned again. Mr. Mills handed out papers and everyone started to answer the questions. Emma sighed and started to read the questions. She found them weird but answered them nevertheless. She felt someone looking over her shoulder and looked up. Mr. Mills read the answers and nodded slightly. She pushed the paper to him and he took it before he walked in the front again. He looked over the papers and started smiling slightly.

Emma watched him and blushed slightly. She studied him. He was taller than her. Probably 6 feet or something like that. He had black short hair and an undercut through which he always ran his hand. He wore a grey tight sweatshirt and black jeans. He was toned and muscular. Emma watched how his bicep flexed when he lifted his bag up. He pulled out a folder and put the paper in it. He wrote something into a small book and put it away again before he looked up. Their eyes met and he raised an eyebrow amused. Emma looked down on her table again and blushed. Why the hell was she blushing? It wasn't like she would like him. Okay, he may be a handsome man but still. He was her teacher and known as the Evil King because he never gave a student an A , even Belle just had a B+ in his subject and she was really good in school.

"Miss French? May I talk to you after the lesson?" Mr. Mills asked and Belle looked up and nodded. Emma heard Ruby's jealous growl and she nudged her softly. "I believe Belle when she says she is not interested. Trust her." Emma whispered and Ruby sighed. "I want to but didn't you watch him? He is the Perfection of man." Ruby said and someone cleared his throat. They looked up and became red. He was standing in front of them with crossed arms. "As much as I feel honored, ladies, how about at least one of you concentrate on the questions?" He asked and they nodded before they looked down again. Mr. Mills saw cuts on Emma's arms and frowned before he turned away and walked back to his desk.

The blonde one woke his interest. She looked like she would trouble him soon enough but also intrigued him. Her answers were well written. To the question what she thought about villains she wrote that she never thought them as evil but rather as misunderstood people who never learned how to deal with problems in their lives. She was different than most of the girls in his classroom. She wasn't a patient girl but she tried at least. What he directly saw was that she was a troubled person with secrets like him and he was concerned about the cuts on her arms. He studied her. She had long blonde curly hairs. A soft face and green sparkling eyes. He hadn't seen much of her body though. But he couldn't let himself think about his students like that.

He looked back over to her and saw that she was secretly watching him. Or she tried to watch him secretly but wasn't that successful with it. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair when the bell rang and everyone gave him their papers. "For those who have PE with me we are going swimming so bring your swimsuits with you." He said and the few students who had PE with him nodded. Then most of them left the classroom except of Belle, Ruby and Emma. Mr. Mills was leaning against the desk and Belle walked over to him. They talked for a few seconds and then Belle smiled brightly. "Thank you, Mr. Mills. That would be so awesome." She exclaimed and hugged him suddenly. He hesitantly hugged her back and she stepped away. "Sorry, but I was so concerned about my graduation and-" "You are welcome, Belle. Take a deep breath. Your work is extraordinary and you deserve it but I have an image to contain." He told her and Belle grinned.

"Thank you. You are the best." Belle said and he smiled at her softly but saddened. He blushed slightly and turned back to his things. "Good bye." He said and they waved slightly before they left the room. He watched them go and his eyes stopped at Emma's back. She had a nice ass he decided but quickly shook this out of his head. He can't think of students like that. Just because Emma was his type didn't mean that he had to fantasize about her. He sighed and gathered his things. He walked to the teacher lounge and met there his best friend Graham Humbert. "Hello, Reidi." Graham teased him and hugged him tightly. "Hello, Graham." He answered and sighed.

"What's up, Reid? Daniel again?" Graham asked and led him to a secluded area and they sat down. "No...uh... don't speak about him..." Reid said and Graham squeezed his hand softly. "Come on, you are like my brother, Reid. You can tell me." Graham said and Reid sighed. "There is a girl in my new class..." Reid started and Graham gasped. "No. Reid! You know what can happen." He said and Reid sighed. "I don't want her that way. I think someone is hurting her... I saw cuts on her arms but whenever I look at her she looks away...she is like me when I was young..." "An asshole to the outside but a softie in the inside?" Graham asked cheekily and Reid smacked his arm.

"Something like that... She is cheeky and challenging but there is more than that... her eyes... they look so defeated." Reid said and looked down troubled. Graham ran his thumb over Reid's hand. "Whatever it is you just can offer her to listen when she needs someone. But you can't help her otherwise that much." He told him and Reid nodded. "I know... I just wished someone had helped me back then..." Reid told him and Graham nodded. He kissed his cheek and they smiled softly at each other. "Let's meet at your place tonight?" Graham asked and Reid nodded.

The whole day Reid thought about Emma. It wasn't just about the small cuts he had seen on her arms. He found her sexy and he denied himself the fun for a long time. He sighed and made his way to the Elementary school to pick up his 9 year old son Henry before they made their way home where soon Graham came too and let himself in. "I still don't know why I gave you the keys of my house." Reid said when Graham surprised him in the kitchen. Graham grinned and they hugged. "What are you cooking?" Graham asked and glanced into the pot. "Mhm... pasta. You are the best." Graham said and Reid sighed. "Sorry..." Both knew that it was a tense sentence.

Reid's latest boyfriend Daniel had cheated on him and then almost took Henry out of his care. It was one of the most damaging things in his life. He got Henry with 16 but his girlfriend didn't want Henry so he took him in. He ran away from home with Henry so that his mother wouldn't hurt Henry. Henry came into the kitchen and looked up to him. "Hey, Graham. Dad. What do you make for lunch?" Henry asked and Reid pulled him against him. "Pasta, my prince." He answered and Henry smiled up at him. "Can I go to Nicholas later? He has a new game for the playstation and we wanted to play it." Henry asked him and wrapped his arms tighter around his father.

"Sure. After dinner I will bring you over." Reid answered and kissed his forehead. "You don't have to, Dad." Henry whined and Reid tickled him. "But I want to. No, I need to go to the store anyway and we didn't spend that much time the last few days." Reid said and Henry nodded. He laid his head against his father's stomach and sighed. "I love you, Dad." Henry whispered. He had heard about what Reid and Graham had talked. "I love you too, Henry." Reid answered and they parted again. They smiled at each other and Reid turned to the food again. They ate and then Graham, Reid and Henry walked to Nicholas house and then Graham and Reid walked to the store.

They ran into Emma, Ruby and Belle. Literally. Graham and Reid had joked around when Graham had pushed Reid and he stumbled against someone who hissed. Reid looked to the person he had ran over and bit his lip amused. "Sorry, Belle. I didn't saw you." He said and pulled out a tissue for her. "Thanks.", Belle said and Reid chuckled. Ruby stared at Reid murderously and Emma tried to calm her down. Graham saw that and pulled Reid against him before he kissed him. The three girls gasped and Reid was a bit confused but kissed him back.

"I'm sorry for this little mishap, my dears." Graham said afterwards and the girls nodded perplexed. "No problem." Belle said and they started to walk again. Reid looked at Graham confused. "The girl in the middle looked like she wanted to make you to a woman. I thought that's the best way of getting her away from these thoughts." Graham told him and Reid looked over his shoulder to the three who were going too. Emma looked over her shoulder and their eyes met again. Reid smiled slightly at Emma who blushed and quickly looked away.

**TBC...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**I'm on vacation from saturday on, I will update but not write when I reached the last chapter...**

The next day Reid met his students at the bus stop. He counted everyone before he got in himself. When they arrived everyone changed into their swimsuits and left the changing rooms. He was talking animated to another teacher and they looked like they were about to butt heads when Reid spotted the students and waved them over. The girls stared at his body in wonder and want. He had a six-pack and was otherwise pretty muscular too. "Why does gay men have to look that good but the normal guys look so.. so boring?" Emma asked her friends and Tracy snorted. "And even if Mr. Mills wouldn't be gay he wouldn't want you." Tracy said and Emma turned her head to her.

"Shut up, slut." She hissed and Tracy growled. "He is bi by the way." Tracy said before she stepped in the back. Reid talked about something but Emma didn't really listened. She studied Reid's body and bit her lip. She wondered how his lips would feel like and if he was a soft lover but she quickly shook these thoughts out of her head. "Okay, guys! Make teams and then lets warm up." Reid said and he chose two boys to select teams and then turned to his bag. Tracy used the chance to taunt Emma again. "You are probably gay yourself. Like the two dykes you call your friends." Tracy whispered into Emma's ear who wanted to turn around and slap her but stumbled over her feet, hit her head against the ground and fell into the water.

Reid turned around through the sound of water splashing and saw Emma slipping under the water. He quickly jumped after her as soon as he saw the blood and wrapped his arms around Emma's waist before he pulled her up to the surface. He hoisted her on his hip and gripped the edge of the pool. He pulled them out of the water and quickly laid her down on the ground. He checked her pulse and sighed relieved. Reid was leaning over Emma and slapped her cheek softly. Emma groaned and touched her wound before she opened her eyes slowly. He picked her up and carried her to the nurse office. He sat her down on the gurney and quickly took the aid box. Emma saw the huge tattoo on his back. Some Chinese symbol vertical from between his shoulders to almost his lower back.

"I told you yesterday that you should tell me if you are clumsy." Reid said and dapped the wound. "Tracy was fault..." Emma hissed and Reid stopped. "What?" He asked and looked at her shocked. "She said something and I wanted to shut her up... I fell over her leg and hit my head..." Emma said and looked away. He sighed and turned Emma's head again. "Do you have problems at home or here in school?" Reid asked and Emma shook her head. "No." Emma said much too fast and Reid raised an eyebrow. Emma sighed and looked away. "Well... whenever you have problems you can come to me." Reid told her and tend her wound again.

"Why does they call you the Evil King?" Emma asked him and he sighed. "A few years ago I was pretty much the school's asshole. I was student teacher and was allowed to grade my students... I had a pretty bad relationship behind me and let my anger out on the students. I never lost the image." Reid answered honestly and Emma sighed. "My reputation at school isn't the best either." Emma answered and Reid chuckled. "I know. I heard quite the bunch of stories about you." Reid told her and Emma looked at him surprised. "I never thought it would be you though." "Why?" Emma asked intrigued and Reid smiled. "You just don't look like you would be a troublemaker. And I know what I'm talking about." Reid answered and Emma smiled.

"So that's what this sign on your back means?" Emma asked and Reid shook his head. "No. It's the name of my son Henry." Reid answered and showed her his right bicep. "That's his birthdate... on Chinese..." He said and Emma smiled. "You love him very much, don't you?" Emma asked and Reid nodded. "He is my everything." Reid said and placed a bandage on the wound. "That's it." Reid said and Emma smiled gratefully. "Thank you." She said and slowly stood up again. He held an arm around her safely but Emma pushed his arm down softly. She felt a bit dizzy but otherwise she was fine. "You can sit at the side now. If you feel bad then you talk to me directly. You could have a concussion." Reid said and Emma nodded.

He led her out of the office and towards a bench before he turned to the others. He let them play and sat down next to Emma. "You already chose a character for your assignment?" Reid asked and Emma shook her head. "I read your answers. They impressed me. You should have read what some of your classmates wrote. Someone said that the evil women mostly are hot bitches and the good ones always look weird." Emma smiled at that. "They are right. The evil ones are almost always the hotter ones." Emma answered and Reid contemplates it.

"So Voldemort and Bellatrix are real hotties?" He asked and Emma shook her head and giggled. "Thought so." Reid said and grinned. Emma looked at Reid who turned his head slightly to her and smiled at her softly. Emma thought about the closeness when he had rescued her from the water and when he had carried her to the office. She thought about how he had dapped her wound or how he had talked about his son. But the most she thought about feeling his lips against her own. How his body would feel against her. What he would do to her if she would offer herself to him. "You alright?" He asked her when she looked a bit flushed. "Uh...y-yes... j-just warm." Emma mumbled and cursed herself in her mind. _Smooth, really smooth. _Reid raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Suddenly his phone rang and he quickly took it and answered it. "Mills." He said and Emma heard a high-pitched voice on the other side. "Everything will be alright, my little prince. I promise you." Emma watched him amazed. His voice from normally ice cold to other students than her and Belle had changed into the most loving she had ever heard of anybody. Reid's face changed from playful to concerned and soft. "That's not the end of the world, my prince. We will just learn for the next time and then it will be alright. I'm not angry at you, Henry. You want to eat ice after school?" Reid chuckled. "Good. I have to hang up now, my prince. I will pick you up later." Emma looked down at her hands. "Love you too, my prince." Reid hung up and put the phone away.

"He already has a phone?" Emma asked and Reid nodded. "He is 9. I thought it would be the best way that he can call me whenever he needs me. He is a responsible young boy." Reid answered and Emma could hear the proud in his voice. "What about your parents? Are you close?" Emma shook her head. "I'm a foster kid." Emma answered and Reid's face fell. "I'm sorry..." Reid told her and she shrugged. "It's alright I guess." He sighed. "I'm still sorry." He answered and she nodded slowly. Reid ended the lesson and everyone changed again. Tracy was still bullying Emma. "You pathetic excuse of female... you thought he would fawn all over you when you get hurt?" Tracy said and pushed Emma a step away.

"Could you just shut the fuck up? I don't give a damn about what you are thinking. If you want Mr. Mills so badly then try your luck but he has a 9 year old son and obviously a lover! If you would have even a slight pitch of respect for men then they wouldn't leave you after they banged the shit out of your brain!" Emma shouted and growled angrily. "You are just angry because you don't get any!" Tracy answered. "You are just an ugly idiot!" Emma wanted to lunge at Tracy but Reid quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her away from Tracy. "Enough!" He hissed and held Tracy away from Emma. When he felt safe enough to let them go he stepped a bit away and suddenly Emma lunged back at Tracy and punched her right into the face. "Emma!" Reid shouted and gripped her again.

"You fucking bitch!" Tracy shouted and held her nose. Reid rolled his eyes. Tracy shouldn't be so girly about that. "Stay away from her." Reid said to Emma and she nodded reluctantly. He turned back to Tracy and led her to the nurse office. He tended her nose and sighed. "The nose seems fine. Just nose bleeding. But you deserve it. Insulting her and then thinking she won't fight back is stupid, Tracy." "But Mr. Mills, Emma made stupid comments in the changing room about you. I was angry..." Tracy said and Reid raised an eyebrow. He didn't believe her. His face was a cold mask once again. "And even if Emma did that I will deal with that on my own." Reid answered and stood up. He led Tracy back out and they got into the bus.

**TBC...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**And I'm back! :D MUHAHAHAHA :D**

The next day was a rainy day. Reid was just dressing himself when he heard a loud bang and then suddenly the door to his room bursted open and Henry ran in his arms. "Dad." He whimpered and Reid held him softly. "What's up, my prince?" Reid asked and stroked over his hair softly. "It's thundering and there are lightenings." Henry said and Reid chuckled. "It's just a storm, my prince. It's alright." Reid answered and lifted him up. "You remember what I told you every time a storm was there?" "That I am a prince and that princes are not afraid. They are brave so they can lead their subjects." Henry answered and Reid nodded.

"You are a prince, right?" Reid asked and Henry nodded quickly. "Well, then this little storm won't freak you out, right?" Henry nodded again and Reid kissed his cheek. "I love you." He whispered and Henry hugged him tightly. He looked at his father's bicep and smiled. "15th November 2001." Henry mumbled and traced over the lines. Reid had leaned his head against Henry's and looked at Henry's small fingers tracing over his arm. He smiled and nodded. He put Henry back down and smiled deviously. "I'm gonna eat you." He said and Henry bolted off. Reid chased after him and scooped him up before he could reach the kitchen. "No, Dad!" Henry said laughing and got peppered with kisses.

Reid carried Henry to the kitchen and sat him down there. He made breakfast for them and they ate quietly. Just the thunder was heard behind him. "You want me to drive you or do you want to take the bus?" Reid asked and Henry looked out. "Can you drive me?" Henry asked and Reid nodded softly. "Sure, anything for my little prince." Reid answered and kissed his forehead. "Come on, big man. We have to go." He walked upstairs and quickly put on a sweatshirt before he grabbed a black leather jacket and his bag. He met with Henry downstairs again and got them an umbrella. They got into the car and Henry started to read a bit until they arrived. "Love you, Henry." Reid whispered and kissed his cheek. "Love you, Dad." Henry answered and Reid gave him the umbrella.

"Don't get a cold." Reid called after him and Henry giggled. He ran into the school and Reid drove over to the high school. He ran into the building but when he reached it he was soaking wet. He entered the classroom and faced only 10 students. He greeted them with a cold face and placed his bag on the table. "Obviously many of your classmates find this class too exhausting and switched." Reid said and suddenly the door bursted open. He looked over and saw a soaking wet Emma standing in the door frame. "I'm sorry, Mr. Mills. I missed the bus." Emma said and Reid just pointed at her place and she hurried over. "Who has already a character he or she wants to write about?" Reid asked and Belle lifted her hand.

He nodded approvingly and sighed. "Good. The others can take their phones out and search for one." He said and pulled his sweatshirt over his head and put it on the heater. The girls directly stared at his torso. Reid looked at them and chuckled slightly. His eyes found Emma who focused only on her phone so she wouldn't stare at him for too long. She blushed heavily when she met his gaze. The last night she had a wet dream of Reid. She had dreamed of Reid's lips on her own and making her feel better than many people ever did. Reid had a wicked smile on his face. The door opened again and he looked at the door. "Mr. Glass. What are you doing here?" Reid asked and Sydney Glass stared at Reid's naked chest.

"Uh...Mr... Mr. Mills. I... uh...have the equipment list and... and wanted to know if you need something." Sydney stuttered and Reid shook his head. "No, thank you, Mr. Glass. Was that everything?" Reid asked and Sydney nodded before he left the room. Reid shook his head annoyed and looked back at the class again. Emma was staring at him again and quickly looked away when he looked at her again. His phone vibrated and he looked on it. "_Hey Dad! Can I have a sleepover at Nicholas? I will get my school things and everything._" Reid smiled and wrote back. "_As long as you don't stay up too long ;) Have fun, my prince._" He put the phone away and Tracy walked to him. She twirled with her hair and Reid looked at her with cold eyes.

"How can I help you, Tracy?" Reid asked and that was the start of minutes of nonsense. Reid wanted to kill himself the moment he had offered Tracy to help her. Emma came to his aid. "Mr. Mills, I think I found a character." Emma said and Reid walked over to her. He placed a hand on her desk and the other on the back of her chair while he leaned over and looked at the phone. He smiled when he saw that Emma hadn't had opened the Internet but rather her messages. "_Thought you could need some saving_." He took the phone and acted like he would scroll but wrote something back. "I think that's an excellent choice, Emma." He told her and gave her the phone back.

"_Thank you:) she can be quite the handful. Surprising that no one stopped her yet. And you can choose Darth Vader btw. He was good turned bad and then good again. You can write about why he did what he did__ etc._" He had written and Emma nodded. She smiled gratefully at him and pulled out her papers and opened the first page. She started to chew on the end of her pencil and thought about what to write. But she couldn't concentrate. She had to think about Reid the whole time. She couldn't understand why everyone called him the Evil King. He was so charming to her. The bell rang and everyone except Emma left who was still thinking. Reid knocked on the desk in front of her and she flinched before she looked up.

"The bell rang." He commented and sat down on the desk a row in front of her. "I have a free period." Emma answered and looked back on her paper. She had written half a page and he took it and started to read. He smiled. "That's good." Reid said and gave the paper back to her. "Thanks... I'm trying to phrase the things right but..." "You use your brain. That's enough." Reid said with a smirk and Emma grinned. Reid stood up and walked over to his bag. "You like apples?" Reid asked and looked over his shoulder to her. Emma shrugged and he threw an apple to her. She caught it a bit clumsily and blushed directly. Reid chuckled and took an apple too.

"So... you are gay?" Emma asked bluntly and Reid raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what that would be any of your business but no. I'm open-minded. I have no problem being together with a man." Reid answered and took another bite. "Furthermore Graham, the man who kissed me, is my best friend. He kissed me because Miss Lucas was on the edge of ripping my throat out. I don't know what she has against me." "It's nothing against you in particular. She is just afraid that you take Belle away from her. She loves her pretty much but can't offer her what she wants to." "And I'm threatening her relationship because I'm the Perfection of men?" Reid asked amused and Emma nodded blushing. "She shouldn't make herself feeling so down. She is a smart, nice girl and I doubt that Belle would ever leave her for me. And I would never let that happen."

Emma smiled softly. "I don't understand why you are still the Evil King here." She said and he sighed. "Because there are students who feel neglected. You can see that with Tracy very good. She tries to seduce me and gets aggressive whenever someone gets my attention. She wants that I just watch her and fawn over her etc. etc. She doesn't see that I'm not interested in women who are like a used ... I don't know what. I don't want to even think about how many boys already had her... ugh..." Reid shook his head disgusted. Emma giggled. "Finally! Every other teacher is fawning over her like I don't know what." Emma said and Reid smiled. "You had a good punch yesterday." Reid said and Emma bit her lip and tried to keep down a grin.

"She was a bitch... I needed to set a statement." Emma answered and Reid nodded. "I have nothing against it although I have to give you detention. Today if you can." Reid said and Emma nodded. "It's not like anyone would wait for me." Emma answered bitterly and Reid looked at her softly. "I was happy when no one was waiting for me but Henry." "Why?" Emma asked and saw how Reid's eyes filled with tears slightly. He looked down and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Well, promise me to keep that to yourself." He started and Emma nodded intrigued.

"You know how old I am?" He asked and Emma shook her head. "I'm 25 at the moment, so you can easily count when I became father." Emma nodded. "Well, with my young 16 years I just broke up with my girlfriend and had my few days old son with me. There were people who threatened me and I ran. That's why I don't like people... I don't want Henry to get hurt." Reid told her and Emma looked at him shocked. "But this is much too private. If I hear you told someone a word about this I will make it to my personal job to make your life a living hell. And don't think that you already arrived that point. I can make this life look like child play to what I am capable of." Reid said grabbed his things and left the room.

Emma stared at the door. She packed her things and walked out of the class. She sighed and walked to her next lesson. She came back at the afternoon for the detention and sat down in the class and started to write her papers when Reid entered again and sat down in the front. He looked down and it looked like he would grade something. After an hour Reid dismissed her and packed his things again. It was raining harder than before and he hurried over to his car. He got in and got of the school ground and saw Emma walking towards her home. Reid stopped next to her and sighed. "Get in here, Emma." He said and she turned her head.

**TBC...?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She trotted over and got into the car. She hugged her bag tightly against herself. "Where do you live?" Reid asked and turned on the heater. Emma gave him her address and he drove her to it. "You want to come up for a coffee?" Emma asked shyly and Reid shrugged. They got out of the car and into the small apartment. "Sorry for the mess." Emma said and hastily cleaned up. Reid chuckled and looked around. "Nice little apartment." He commented and Emma blushed. "Thank you." She said and made some coffee. Reid studied the things around him. Emma handed him a hot mug and he warmed up his fingers. "Thanks." He said with a soft smile and Emma bit her lip and looked into her own coffee.

"You have a roommate?" Reid asked and pointed at the manly shirt. Emma shook her head. "From my ex-boyfriend...he forgot it here and now I use it as pjs." Emma answered and quickly put the shirt into her bedroom. Reid smiled at her. She was a sweet girl and he found himself attracted to her. Maybe because she had the same childhood like him. She came back to him and he grinned. "That was a good coffee." He said and she blushed. "Thank you." She said and took the mugs. He followed her into the kitchen and took a towel. He dried the mugs and then put them into their cupboard. He had to lean over Emma to reach them and their faces were incredible close to each other.

Emma placed her hands on his hips to steady him. He looked down to her and licked his lips before he leaned in and just kissed her. Emma kissed him back and pulled herself closer to him. He cupped her cheek and wrapped an arm around her waist while he deepened the kiss. He lifted her up and placed her on the kitchen counter. Emma clawed at Reid's sweatshirt and Reid stopped her. They breathed heavily and Reid stepped away. He shook his head before he bolted out of the apartment. Emma touched her lips amazed and sighed.

He had lifted her on the counter. He had kissed her. Cupped her cheek and suddenly he became conscious again and ran away? That was unfair. He had to explain that to her. She got her rain jacket and made her way out of her apartment. The rain soaked through her and she sighed. That would be a long walk. She knew that he lived in the big house on Miflin street 108 because everyone said that Reid not only acted like an Evil King but also lived like one.

Reid drove home. He had been such an idiot. How could he kiss Emma? She was his student and he only knew her three days. THREE DAYS. He arrived and entered his house where he started to cut some vegetables. He always cooked when something was troubling him. He was so angry at himself but he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was beautiful. She was cheeky. She was a fighter. But what he liked most was that she seemed to understand him. He slammed his hand angrily on the counter and growled. He was so stupid! Sighing he poured himself a glass cider and sipped it when the door bell rang. He looked on the clock and saw that an hour had passed by now.

He got up and walked over to the door which he opened. Emma was standing in front of him. Dripping on the porch. She shivered but her eyes looked at him so hurt. He stared at her openmouthed and stepped to the side. She entered the house and he quickly got a towel for her. "What are you doing here?" He asked and she glared at him. "Asking you what that was for a show in my apartment!" Emma snapped and Reid ran a hand through his hair. "I..I'm sorry!" Reid answered and turned away. "I..." "You kissed me and then you looked like you would vomit the next second! I would just like to know why! Am I such a looser? Too ugly or too fat or I don't know what?" Emma shouted at him and he turned around.

He grabbed her and kissed her once again. She directly melted into him. He broke a bit away and stared into Emma's eyes. "God... what are you doing to me?" He asked her and kissed her again. She slipped with her cold hands under his shirt and he gasped. He broke the kiss again and rested his forehead against hers. "Shower. So you don't get a cold. I'm making food." He whispered and Emma nodded. He pointed at a bathroom and Emma vanished in it. Reid quickly used the vegetables to make food and set the table before he walked upstairs and grabbed a hoodie and a pair of shorts from him. He quickly walked to Emma's bathroom and knocked on the door. "Emma? I have dry clothes." Reid said and the door opened slightly and a pale hand took the things. "Thanks." Emma said and Reid walked into the kitchen to get them something to drink.

When he came out again Emma was standing barefoot in his foyer and looked at him nervously. He smiled at her and mentioned her to follow him. She patted after him and gasped when she saw what he had done. "H-how?" She asked and looked at the food. Reid chuckled. "A habit I got over the years..." He admitted and they sat down. Emma took the first bite and moaned. "God. That is freaking good." Emma said and Reid smiled. "I'm glad you like it." Reid answered. "And I'm sorry for running away like that... I... I always get hurt or hurt other people... I... I got scared..." He said and stabbed his food. Emma reached over and took his hand. He looked up and in her eyes.

They smiled slightly at each other. After the dinner they cleaned the dishes together. "This time no one runs." Reid said and stepped behind Emma who turned her head and Reid placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Reid placed his hands on Emma's stomach and Emma intertwined their fingers. "Let's go to the living room. It's warmer there." Reid whispered and Emma nodded. She trailed after him and they plopped down on the couch. He pulled her legs over his lap and kissed her lovingly. Emma cupped his cheek and pulled his face further to her. He was laying on top of her with her legs around his waist. "R-reid." Emma moaned and Reid chuckled. He sucked on her pulse point and left a hickey there.

Emma arched into him and he pressed himself further against her. Emma pulled Reid's sweatshirt over his head and threw it to the side. "You have too many things on." Emma moaned and Reid grinned. He straightened and pulled his tank top over his head and threw it to his other shirt. She bit her lip and moaned. He pushed the hoodie up and kissed the exposed skin until he reached the swell of her breasts. He stopped and kissed her lips again. "I guess you are not a virgin?" He asked and she shook her head. He stood up and took her hand. He quickly gathered his clothes and led her to his bedroom.

He dropped his things and pulled Emma against him who wrapped her legs around him and kissed him heatedly. Reid turned around with Emma and laid down with her on the bed. She pulled the hoodie over her head and Reid felt himself directly hardened. He kissed her between her breasts and started to suck on a nipple. Emma moaned and gripped his hair. She pressed him tighter against her and sighed contently. Emma pushed him on his back and straddled him. "You are still overdressed." Emma said and unbuckled his belt and took off his jeans. She saw the hard-on pressing against the shorts and licked her lips hungrily. She placed a kiss on the covered cock and then kissed her way up. Her hands ran over his muscular torso.

"Emma." Reid moaned and Emma smiled. She rubbed herself against his cock and kissed him softly. He grabbed her ass cheeks and squeezed them. Emma smiled and chuckled. They got rid of their shorts and slipped under the covers. Reid climbed on Emma again and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He kissed his way down until he was between her legs. He smiled. He sucked on her clit and teased her with a finger. Emma bucked against him wantonly. "Please..." Emma begged and Reid pumped two fingers into Emma. She moaned contently and he smiled. Soon she was wet enough and he climbed back on her. He stroked himself a few times and then positioned himself against her entrance.

He entered her and she sighed happily. "Fuck me." She said and he pounded her harder. "You like it? Being fucked by your teacher?" He asked her and she nodded happily. "Fuck yes, Mr. Mills! Bang the shit out of me!" Emma panted and dug her nails into Reid's back and scratched him. He grunted and entered her even deeper. He could embarrass every man with his length. He was the biggest Emma had and she had already a few. Emma fisted his hair and wrapped her legs even tighter around him when she came.

She never had a real orgasm and was a bit surprised about it. He thrusted into her and let himself go. He spilled his seeds in her pussy. They caught their breaths and Reid pulled out. He kissed her hungrily before they parted. He laid down next to her and she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her legs around him. He laid an arm around her and took her hand. "You were the best I've ever had." Emma said and he nodded slowly. "What did I do wrong?" Emma asked concerned and propped herself up on her elbow.

"Nothing. You were amazing." Reid answered and Emma turned his head to her. "No. I did something which upsets you. Tell me." Emma said and he sighed. "M-my latest boyfriend always said it... And then he cheated..." Reid answered and Emma kissed him. "I won't. I promise you." Emma said and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened their kiss. "What are you doing to me, Emma Swan?" He breathed out and she smirked. "Whatever you want."

**TBC...?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They woke up spooning. Reid's strong arms were around Emma's waist and his head leaned against Emma's back. Emma woke up first and turned her head to him. She remembered last night and grinned. She stretched her limbs and purred contently when she heard chuckling behind her and felt a kiss on her shoulder. "Morning." Emma mumbled and Reid turned her around. "Good morning, beautiful." He answered and they kissed.

"I'm up to a second round." He said cheekily and Emma's hand found his hard shaft. She stroked him and he kissed her neck. "Love y-that." Reid moaned and Emma slipped underneath the covers. He gasped as soon her tongue touched his cock. She licked and sucked him a bit before she crawled up and straddled him. The cock pressing against her abdomen. She lifted herself up and he entered her. They sighed contently. Emma started moving and soon they found a rhythm and their pleasured moans rose.

He gripped her by her hips and slammed her down while she was leaning over him and supported herself with her hands on his shoulders. Emma came first once again and Reid let himself go before Emma climbed off of him. "Breathtaking." Emma said and he smirked. He leaned over Emma and kissed her lovingly. She moaned into the kiss until the alarm stopped them. They sat up and looked over. "That's my latest alarm. We have to get up." Reid said and stood up.

Emma sighed. "But it's so much nicer in here." Emma pouted and stood up too. He walked over to her and kissed her softly. "Tonight." He whispered and she nodded. He walked into the bathroom and ordered Emma to follow. He gave her a second toothbrush and Emma smirked. "Is that your way of saying I smell?" Emma asked and he gave her a pointed look. She leaned against him and in silence they brushed their teeth.

Afterwards they dressed. Emma in her dry old clothes and Reid in his normal things. Emma kissed him passionately and he held her tightly against himself. "God, you are amazing." She said and he smiled. "No one can know about this. Understood?" Reid asked and Emma nodded quickly. She kissed her way down and opened his jeans again. He grinned and let her do whatever she wanted.

She sucked him again and swallowed his cum happily. "Oh fuck, Emma!" He groaned and Emma chuckled. "You liked it, I take?" She asked and he nodded. He stuffed his cock back. "Tonight I will reward you so much." Reid said and kissed her. She grinned and patted his cock. "That's reward enough." Emma said and they left the house.

She met with Ruby and Belle in recess and grinned like she won the lottery. "What happened?" Ruby asked amused and Emma sighed contently. "I went to the bar and had the best sex in my life though I forgot his name and he gave me a fake number... But I had my fun and that's enough." Emma said and the two girls smiled. "Emma Swan, the lucky bitch." Ruby said and Emma giggled. The bell rang and everyone walked to their classes except of Emma who had a free period.

Emma felt like she was on cloud 9. God she only met Reid three days ago and now she couldn't ban him out of her mind. She stared into nothing when suddenly someone wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She turned her head and smiled when she recognized Reid. "Hey." She said softly and he smiled lovingly. "Hey yourself." He answered and turned her around. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him softly back. "Let's get into my classroom. It's empty and safer." He said and Emma nodded. She followed him quickly.

When they arrived they were all over each other again. "Mhm, god I missed you." Reid mumbled and Emma smiled. "I missed you too." She answered and he lifted her up and sat her down on the desk. He rested his forehead against hers and sighed contently. "It's weird how fast this developed... I.. I mean... " He stuttered and Emma placed a finger on his lips. "Sh. It doesn't matter how long it took but rather that it happened." Emma said and kissed him. He nodded and they chuckled. "But you won't get better grades just because I like you more than the others." Reid said and Emma shook her head. "I would never dream of it." Emma answered.

In the evening Emma was sitting in her apartment and thought about the day. The two of them had made out quite a lot or just talked about things. And the sex in the morning... it was the best she ever had and she never wanted it to end. Suddenly someone knocked at the door and Emma opened. Reid stood in front of her with a to-go bag and a movie in his hand. He leaned against the frame and smiled at her seductively. Emma pulled him in the apartment by his collar and kissed him happily. "I brought a bit Asian food and a movie. Getting a bit cozy." Reid said and Emma smiled. She couldn't believe her luck. A man who doesn't just wanted to fuck her but also was a small romantic.

Emma looked at the movie and her eyes widened. "Horror movie?" She asked and Reid grinned. She giggled and kissed him again. "I'll just get some plates and forks and then we can start." Emma said and Reid nodded. He placed the things on the couch table and turned to the TV. He turned on the movie and shrugged out of his jacket so that he was left in a black tank top. Emma came back and sat down next to him. He gave her a box and she opened. "How did you know?" Emma asked and Reid smiled. "I've heard about your Asian food prank." He answered and Emma huffed. He kissed her cheek and took his own box. The movie started and Emma snuggled in his side with an arm around her waist and her legs over his. Reid was still eating when the first bloody scene came up.

Emma hid her face in Reid's chest and he smiled. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said amused and she nodded. She peaked quickly and sighed relieved when the scene had ended. "I never thought that Emma Swan, the school's devil is afraid of blood in movies." Reid said and Emma kissed his neck. "Maybe that's just a trick to get close to you." Emma answered and Reid smiled. He leaned down to her and kissed her softly. She smiled and cupped his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered and he raised an eyebrow. "For not being only interested in sex with me." He nodded. "I promise you, that you never are just some fuck for me." He told her and she kissed him more passionately.

"Could you take off your top?" She asked and he chuckled. He removed his top and she smiled. "I could look at them the whole day." Emma said and traced over his muscles. "I'm working out for them." He said and Emma traced over a scar. "How did that happen?" She asked and he looked away. "My mother... when she found out about the pregnancy of my son's mother. She whipped me and this wound never left." He answered and she kissed the scar. "You still look great. This makes you even more sexier. The badass teacher." Emma said and he smiled slightly. He looked into Emma's pure green eyes and kissed her. "We know each other... 4 days now. If you count this day too... and... and I feel absolutely drawn to you." He started and cupped Emma's cheek. She smiled and nodded. "Me too." She answered and he took a shaky breath.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." He said and Emma gasped before she pulled him against her and kissed him. She put all the love she felt for him in it and felt him smiling against her lips. "Me too." She breathed out when they parted and he smiled brightly. He pulled her on top of him and they made out while next to them in the movie someone died again. They didn't go any further. They wanted their first night as couple not be connected with sex. They still had enough days for that.

**TBC...?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Emma woke up alone on the couch. She sighed and sat up when she saw her stuffed bear next to her with a note on his lap. "_Sorry that I'm not there. My son called me. He has to go to school and I needed to drive over. See you in school :* -Reid" _Emma smiled and carried the bear back to her bed and changed into something new.

She took her phone and saw that someone called her. _" Perfection of men :-P" _She giggled and answered. "Ya?" She said and heard him chuckling. "Good morning." He said and Emma smiled. "Perfection of men, huh?" Emma asked and he snorted. "It's what your friend called me. I could have written Mr. Handsome but I liked that somehow more." He answered and Emma smirked. "I still need to change the name not that my friends find out." Emma said. "That's alright. It was just a way to give you my number." He told her and she blushed. "And what am I?" She asked. "Beautiful." He answered and Emma bit her lip in happiness. "Well, I can't complain." Emma told him and he smiled.

"I have to hang up, my son is waking up. See you later, beautiful." He said and she smiled. "See you later, handsome." Emma answered and hung up. Emma's heart fluttered and she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to kiss the whole world for this morning. It was the first time someone called her without real reason. He just had called her and talked with her. She couldn't await the moment when she could leave the school and finally be with him official.

Reid was as giddy as she was. He was in a great mood and his son saw that too. "What makes you so happy, dad?" He asked and Reid smiled at him. "Nothing." He said and Henry raised an eyebrow. "And I don't have a D in my last english test." Henry answered and Reid sighed. "I-I just met someone..." Reid said and Henry smiled. "Who is it? Is he or she beautiful? Can I meet him or her?" Henry asked and Reid smiled apologetic. "Can't say. Yes. No." He answered the questions and Henry pouted. Then he thought about it. "You are not allowed to be together with that person!" He said and Reid looked down. "Oh Dad... why do you always love problematic?" Henry asked and Reid sighed. "I wish I knew..." He answered and Henry smiled.

"I won't tell anyone. If someone asks then I say that I think you and Graham are together and that the real person is just my babysitter, alright?" He said and Reid ruffled his hair. "Alright... her name is Emma... she is a new student of mine... just have her for now 5 days... She is different to the others. Not such a bitch, you know what I mean?" Reid answered and Henry nodded. "With her you don't need a hammer to get off the makeup." Henry said and Reid nodded laughing. "You love her, don't you Dad?" He asked and Reid sighed. "Yeah... which is completely insane, you know? It's just 5 days... but... she reminds me of myself." Reid answered. "I want to meet her. She will eat dinner with us tonight." Henry said and Reid grinned.

"I don't know why I leave Graham with you. Day to day you just get more like him." He said chuckling and Henry smiled. "Because he is like your brother and really cool." Henry answered. "And I?" Reid asked and Henry struck out his tongue. He jumped off the chair and ran out of the kitchen with Reid hot on his tail. Reid caught Henry and tickled him. "Daaaaad!" Henry giggled and tried to fight him off. Reid kissed his forehead and hugged him. "I love you so much,Henry." Reid said and Henry hugged him back. "I love you too, Dad." Henry answered and sighed contently.

Reid got up and lifted Henry up. "We have to go now, my little prince." Reid said and Henry nodded. They got their things and Reid brought Henry to his school. "Dad..." Henry started and Reid looked at him. "With whom do I have to talk?" He asked and Henry blushed. "My teacher. She is not satisfied with me and wanted to talk to you." He told his father who nodded. "I will call my school shortly to tell them that I will be a bit late." Reid said and called the school before he followed Henry to his classroom. "Ms. Hubert... that's my father..." Henry said shyly and a young woman looked up and her mouth stood open. "Uh...s-sit down, Henry... I will talk to him outside." Ms Hubert answered and got up. Henry nodded and Reid followed the woman out of the classroom.

"Well, what's the problem with my son?" Reid asked and Ms. Hubert opened her mouth a few times. "He doesn't pay that much attention anymore... you surely heard about his D." "Yeah, he told me about it. And we are already taking care of it. We had a few things to handle which are sorted now. So there won't be any problems anymore. Was that everything? I have to get to my job too." Reid said coldly and looked on the clock. "Uh...y-yes." Ms Hubert answered and Reid nodded. He waved Henry with a warm smile and then walked away. Miss Hubert watched him go and sighed. She didn't know that Henry had a that attractive father.

Reid quickly drove to his school and ran into the school. "Sorry, I'm late." Reid said when he entered his class and the students were talking to each other. They directly quieted and looked at him. "How far are you already?" He asked and the students sorted out their papers. "Who has no character?" Tracy and two of her friends raised their hands. He nodded slowly. "Who has the assignment already finished?" Belle raised her hand as the only person. Reid smiled and nodded. "Good. I will help you three with finding a person. You will have to write a lot on the weekend. Belle you can either give me the assignment or look over it again and give it to me with everyone else. The others have now the chance to write more and let me proof read it." Reid said and the students nodded.

Reid quickly scribbled a dinner invitation on a small paper and walked through the rows. He leaned over Emma and acted like he would read while he gave her the paper discreetly. She hid it and he nodded. "Good. That sounds good but you need to write a bit more." He said and Emma nodded. He walked over to Tracy and she twirled with her hair. "I don't know which character I should take." She said and he sighed quietly. "Well, what do you know for people?" Reid asked and Tracy started to list a few people until Reid stopped her. "Try Lucius Malfoy from Harry Potter. The old man. Father of Draco Malfoy. You know?" Reid asked and Tracy nodded.

Reid stood up and Tracy leaned a bit forward so that he had a good view of her cleavage. He turned to another student and she huffed jealously. Reid helped the other two students before he sat down and looked on his phone. Emma had answered him. "_Sure, why not? :-)_" He smiled and tipped something back. Emma looked on her phone and gulped. "_When Henry is in bed we could have some fun, I could use a bit dessert ;)_" A shiver ran over her spine and she felt her arousal growing. "_Can't wait to taste a bit of YOUR dessert :* you got me all wet and I can't do anything about it, bad boy. Bad ;D_" Reid groaned and quickly changed to pictures and to an ugly. He looked at it and slowly calmed down.

He looked up to Emma who bit her lip and tried to hide a smile. 'Meanie' He mouthed and Emma looked quickly down again to not laugh out loud. The bell rang and everyone left but Emma who walked towards him. "I hope you can keep up with me." She said with a wink and he smiled amused. "Don't worry, I can." He answered and she left the room. He stared on her ass and licked his lips. She had a fantastic ass. He sighed and prepared his other lessons and thought about what he wanted to cook.

In the evening Emma was freaking out. She wanted to wear something sexy but everything was much too childish or dirty. She sighed and sat down on her bed. She took the least childish outfit and then put on something nice to impress. She quickly walked to Reid's house and knocked. Henry opened the door and smiled. "Are you Emma?" He asked with a smile and Emma nodded hesitantly. "Cool, I'm Henry. Come in, Dad is freaking out." Henry said and Emma entered. She followed Henry to the kitchen where Reid was standing and took the pot of the stove. He turned his head and smiled softly. "Hey." He said and Emma blushed. "Hey." She said and Henry rolled his eyes. "Just pretend like I'm not here..." He said with a smile and Reid grinned. "Better not, Henry. That's what you really don't want." Reid answered and Henry put his hands on his ears. "Eeww! Dad! Just... ew!" Henry said and they laughed.

"Why don't you take Emma's jacket and hang it up?" Reid asked and Henry quickly took Emma's jacket. She walked over to Reid and looked into the pot. "Mhm." Emma said and Reid turned his head and kissed her softly. "Definitely." He answered and Emma smiled. Henry watched them from the door and smiled. He cleared his throat and Emma stepped away. "Did you set the table?" Reid asked and Henry nodded. "Good, grab a coke and then lets eat." Reid said and Henry nodded. He got the coke bottle and then dashed into the dining room. Emma and Reid followed him and they sat down. Henry poured everyone a bit coke and then sat down on his chair. He gave his father the plate and got his food. "Thanks, Dad." Henry said and waited patiently for Emma and Reid to get their food.

When everyone had food they started to eat. "So, Emma... how old are you?" Henry asked and Emma swallowed her food. "I'm 18 almost 19." Emma answered and Henry smiled. "Cool. I'm 9." He said excited and Emma looked over to Reid who smiled amused. "So already a young man?" Emma answered and Henry nodded. "Dad always says that I'm his prince. Are you his Queen now?" Henry asked and stuffed his mouth with food. Reid almost choked on his coke. "Well, I'm not royal so he would have to marry me to make me his Queen and I don't think that we are ready for that yet." Emma answered and Reid smiled. Henry grinned. "Dad, when are you gonna marry her?" Henry asked and Reid choked on his coke again.

"In a few years?" He answered and Henry huffed. Emma chuckled and Reid smiled. "Did Miss Hubert say anything or made problems after I went to school?" Reid asked his son who shook his head. "No. She just looked like she had fever after she came back in the classroom and she was always shifting... really weird." He answered and Reid raised his eyebrows surprised and Emma giggled. Reid started chuckling too. "What so funny?" Henry asked and the two bursted out laughing. Henry huffed and looked on his plate. Reid covered Henry's hand. "It's nothing. But it looks like Miss Hubert was pretty happy to see me." Reid answered and Emma hid her grin behind her hand.

"Oh... eeww, that's... eeww... she is like 34?" Henry answered and Emma smiled. "So Emma is alright?" Reid asked and Henry studied Emma. "She is cute." Henry admitted and Emma smiled. "Thank you, Henry. You are a pretty handsome young man." Emma answered and Henry grinned. "You can keep her, Dad." Henry told Reid who smiled. "What superman do you like?" "Batman." Emma answered without hesitation and Henry grinned. "You HAVE to keep her! She likes Batman!" Emma smiled and pulled out her phone. She showed him the cover. It was the batman symbol. Henry smiled. "Cool, I want that too but Dad doesn't buy me a better phone." Henry pouted and Reid smiled. "I told you when you would get a smartphone, Henry, but for now you have to be satisfied with what you've got. Many children don't have phones at all." Reid told him and he sighed.

"Fine." Henry answered and Reid kissed his forehead. "Daaad! Not in front of her!" Henry declared and quickly smoothed out his hair. Reid chuckled and Emma smiled. Afterwards they talked and Henry went to bed. "I thought he would never go to bed." Reid said and kissed Emma heatedly. "Me too. I like your son, really, but I thought the whole day just of you." Emma answered and fisted his hair. Reid smiled and lifted her up. "He likes you too." He told her and carried her upstairs.

**TBC...?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Reid opened the door and Emma followed him. "I want you." Emma breathed out and Reid smiled. He squeezed her ass and sighed happily. He pushed Emma on the bed and climbed on her. He kissed her neck while his hand found it's way underneath her shirt. She sighed contently when he grabbed her breast and squeezed softly. She patted his bulge and smiled. "Someone is excited." Emma whispered and Reid grinned. "God, yes..." Reid answered and took off Emma's blouse. She blushed when he saw her bra. Her breasts were 'in' two poké balls and Reid chuckled. He kissed her nevertheless and Emma cupped his cheeks. "No, I don't find it stupid or anything." Reid answered the unspoken question and Emma smiled.

"You really want to marry me in a few years?" Emma asked and he shrugged. "If you want to." He answered and Emma smiled. "That's a pretty lame proposal." She said and he grinned. "When I propose to you then you will know it." He told her and she kissed his nose. "For your sake." She said and he huffed before he kissed her neck and left another hickey. "Mine." He said and Emma nodded. "As long as you want to." Emma answered and they quickly took off their things. They laid down together in a tight embrace. Emma wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and he entered her. "Fuck me..." Emma begged and Reid pulled out again and grinned.

"But I'm your teacher. That would be highly inappropriate." Reid said and Emma huffed. "But I think you will drop out of school anyway. Your last grade wasn't that good, otherwise I might change it if you do me a favor." Emma bit her lip aroused. "And what kind of favor would that be?" Emma whispered. "Well, I can think about some things." Reid said and Emma got off of the bed and got on her knees in front of him. Emma took his cock in her hand and started jacking him off. He sighed contently and gasped when he felt her lips on the tip. She licked his length and then took his balls in her mouth. He groaned and fisted her hair. She hissed slightly but shook it off.

"Is my grade better now?" Emma asked innocently and grinned. "Not yet. But you rose from a F to an D-." Reid answered and pulled Emma up and pushed her on the bed again. He turned her on her stomach and gave her a pillow. She put it under her breasts and lifted her ass up. She was a complete virgin when it came to her ass but he didn't wanted to do it that way. He bit softly in an ass cheek and Emma gasped. "That's something I wanted all day long." Reid said amused and Emma turned her head and grinned cheekily. He licked her slit and hummed. "God, you always taste so good." He moaned and settled behind her. He entered her pussy and started to pound in her. She moaned and gripped the pillow tightly. "Reid..." "It's Mr. Mills for you." Reid said with a grin and smacked her ass.

She nodded aroused. "I'm sorry, Mr. Mills... Guess I need a bit more tutoring." Emma answered and he grinned. He leaned forward and brushed her hairs to one shoulder before he kissed her naked shoulder. "Yes, indeed." He whispered and Emma grinned at him. His hand snaked under her body and rubbed her clit. "Oh god...more!" Emma shouted and Reid groaned when Emma tightened around him. He moaned and came hard in her. She shivered aroused when she felt him cumming in her and came too. She squirted hard on the bed and collapsed exhausted. Reid pulled out and sunk down next to her. "That was freaking good..." He panted and Emma laughed happily. "It was." Emma answered and looked at him. "That's why I like dating older people. They are so much better in bed." "You say I'm old?" He asked and she smacked his arm laughing.

"You are more experienced." Emma answered and kissed him softly. They got under the covers and cuddled. "I... I... love you." Reid admitted and Emma smiled. She leaned over and kissed him lovingly. "I love you too. And I like your son so you won't have to decide between us or him." Emma said with a soft smile. "Although I know that I will never be your number one, which is completely understandable..." "You may be close to become my number one." Reid said and cupped her cheek. "And I'm happy that you like Henry. That's what I've hoped for... you are the first one..." Emma looked at him softly.

They laid their heads on the pillow, facing each other. "What happened?" Emma asked and Reid shook his head. Emma sighed and took his hand. "When I was born my parents abandoned me at the side of a road... I was pushed from foster home to foster home, tried to kill myself 7 times but never succeeded. The scars on my arm, and yes I know that you saw them on the first day, are what's left of these attempts... My life was pretty shitty until I could move out 5 months ago and I had to fend for myself. My last foster parents are paying my rent until I graduate and get a job." Emma told him and traced over the scars of her arm.

Reid looked at her hesitantly. "When Henry was 5 I had a boyfriend. His name was Daniel... I loved him very very much but...he cheated on me... in our bed...with a woman... with whom he also got a child with. The woman was completely in love with Henry and wanted him so Daniel tried to take him from me. Said that I would beat Henry and that I would bang some drug dealers and everything... Henry was my light in that time. Henry and Graham. Henry was totally disappointed of Daniel and shouted at the judges in court how they could think that I would ever lay a hand on him. He told them that every night we would build a pillow ford and sleep in it with sleeping bags and that we would watch Star wars. And I was almost always there except when I was going shopping and then Graham would be taking care of him and he maybe wasn't as great as me but was pretty close..." He started and Emma watched him.

"What happened then?" Emma asked. "The foster care took Henry in because they wanted to look if I really am able to take care of a child... Daniel made sure that they seemed me unfitting with a faked letter where stood in that I would kill him and his girlfriend if he wouldn't change his testimony... but Graham helped me... he let me wrote something and then he got it tested by an analyst who said that the letter wasn't written by me. I was pretty much sulking at home when Henry was taken from me. Henry was so angry that he broke out from the foster care and made his way home to me. Daniel said I kidnapped him but Graham was with me at that time and so I had an alibi. Sure Daniel tried to fight that too but we were in a grocery shop to get some food for me and so I couldn't do it. I found Henry sitting on the couch eating chocolate bars and watching Star Wars. He had his bear in his tiny arms and was totally engrossed in it. When he noticed us he smiled at us and offered us a bar."

Reid chuckled slightly and Emma wiped the tear away he had shed. He kissed her hand and sighed. "I told the foster care that he was with me and they took him again but Henry came back and they left him with me. The judges gave me Henry back and Daniel... his last words were 'You are the best'..." Reid finished his story and Emma looked at him shocked. "I...that's pretty fucked up..." Emma said and Reid nodded saddened. "I won't do that. I promise you." Emma told him and kissed him lovingly. Reid looked deep into Emma's eyes. They showed love and caring. He pulled her tightly against her and kissed her. Emma kissed him softly back. He moved on top of her and deepened his kiss.

Emma was totally surprised but wrapped her arms around his neck and followed his lead. "What's that now?" Emma asked and he bit his lip. "I...I love you." He just answered and Emma smiled. "I love you too, Reid, but still. What's going on?" Emma asked and he sighed. "I don't want you to pity me...I..." "I don't pity you, Reid. I hate this fucking Daniel for doing that to you. I'm angry that someone hurt you that way...I don't pity you. Pity is the last thing I think about when it comes to you." Emma said and Reid smiled slightly. "I...sorry..." Reid answered and Emma leaned up and kissed him. "That doesn't mean that you have to stop kissing me." Emma said and Reid smiled.

He kissed her deeply and she spread her legs slightly. Reid licked his lips and Emma gripped his shaft and stroked it. He moaned in need and Emma positioned him against her entrance and he entered her. They moved slowly and passionately and came together. He rested his forehead against hers and smiled contently. He reluctantly pulled out and laid down next to her. Emma took Reid's hand and kissed the back of it lovingly. She snuggled close to him and laid her head on his chest. He stroked her back and sighed satisfied. "Even if you don't like the sentence because it reminds you of the asshole but it is true. You are truly the best. Best friend, best lover, best father." Emma said and he kissed her head. They fell asleep contently.

The next morning they got woken rather unfriendly. Cold water splashed over their faces and they sat up gasping. Emma held the covers around her chest and they looked to the source of their unfriendly awakening. Henry was standing in his sport things next to the bed. "Henry!" Reid scolded and looked to Emma apologetic. She smiled amused and looked at Henry. "What's up, kiddo?" She asked and he sighed. "You didn't wake up when I called you so I needed a new plan." Henry said and Emma smiled. "You woke us. What do you want?" Emma asked and leaned against Reid. "Just wanted to say that I'm going to Nicholas." Henry admitted and Reid smiled.

"I love you,Henry." Reid said and kissed his forehead. "Love you too, Dad. Bye, Emma." Emma held her fist to Henry who bumped it with his own and then ran down. "Bye, kid." Emma answered to the empty spot where he had stood. Reid turned his head and kissed her amused. "We have the whole day just for ourselves." Reid said and Emma grinned. "How about relaxing with a movie and popcorn?" Emma asked and he smiled. "Sounds great." Reid said and got up. Emma studied him and smiled dreamily. He turned his head to her and smiled. "What?" He asked and she smiled. "I'm wondering how I could get so lucky that you want me." Emma answered and Reid blushed slightly. "Thanks." He said and tossed her a hoodie and a pair of shorts again. She put on her bra and underwear before she put on Reid's things and they walk downstairs dressed.

**TBC...?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The two of them were a couple for a month now and got along quite well if Reid wouldn't be jealous all the time. They got in fights because of it until Emma broke up angrily. "It's enough! If you can't trust me that I'm not like Daniel then there is no point in trying! I'm rather single than get compared to that asshole!" Emma shouted at Reid who watched her go with an open mouth. He grumbled. If Emma was that misunderstanding then he couldn't need her as girlfriend.

He was angry at him and her. It had escalated when Emma's ex came to town and flirted constantly with Emma and she didn't pushed him away. She even left Reid alone to do some things with him. He growled. This bastard surely had a nice fuck with Emma, he had found a condom in Emma's trash can and they hadn't had sex since a week. It was coated with juices. He went to a bar to drink a bit and forget Emma but wasn't so lucky.

Emma was standing at the bar with two guys, one of them being Hook, Emma's ex. He stood near enough to hear their conversation. "Come on, Emma. A little fun with the two of us and your little boyfriend will never find out. I bet we will bang you nicer than he did." Hook said and Emma sighed. "I broke up with him today, Hook. I don't know..." Emma answered saddened.

"You want to talk to me alone?" Hook asked and she nodded. He led her to the toilets and Reid followed quietly. He saw how Hook pushed Emma against a wall and placed his leg between hers. She gasped. "I love you, Emma. I always did and do. Breaking up was the stupidest thing on the whole world." Hook said and Reid's heart sunk. He kissed her and she pushed him away but Hook didn't let go and slammed her against a wall.

"Stop! You are hurting me! Please stop!" Emma shouted and trashed against his grip but Hook slammed her against the wall again and growled. "Shut up." Hook said and Reid got angry. He slammed the door open grabbed Hook and threw him against a wall. Hook growled angrily and looked up. " Get. Out" Reid hissed and Hook bolted out of the restroom and Reid turned to Emma who stared at him.

"W-what are you doing here?" Emma asked and he sighed. "I-I... I wanted to forget you at least for the night..." Reid answered and walked over to her. She looked up to him nervously. "I'm sorry for the last days." Emma mumbled and Reid shook his head. "It was my fault." She said and Emma shook her head. "No...I... I have to tell you something and I rather be already broken up with you than that you break up with me..." Emma said and Reid looked at her confused.

She led him to her apartment and they entered. He sat down on the couch while Emma got something. She sat down on the couch table. She handed the thing over and Reid gasped. "A pregnancy test..." He mumbled and saw the result. "It's positive... Don't worry I won't keep it... I should have paid more attention so that I couldn't got pregnant at all...i-" "Are you insane? You'll keep it! There is no question to it." Reid said and was in front of her in a few seconds.

She looked surprised at him. "But you had your doubts that you are my only lover... What changes your mind because I won't get a child we'll fight over because you are jealous. I-if this child gets born you have to promise me to stop doubting my loyalty to you. I love you. More than I love anything or anyone else. I just can't live without you but I can't listen to your jealousy rants..." Emma said and Reid took her hands. "I promise you that I try to not be jealous anymore and to trust you completely. I love you, Emma. And I love this little baby already. I will change if you help me." Reid said and Emma smiled.

She nodded and he kissed her. Emma leaned against Reid and felt for the first time since she found out not panicked anymore. He pulled her over to the couch and held her in his arms while he stroked her stomach. "I bet it will be a beautiful little girl with your hair, your eyes, your character..." He mumbled and she looked up to him happily. "You will need to think of where to put the new tattoos." Emma said and Reid smiled. "My other bicep is still available and my chest." Reid answered and Emma shook her head. She traced over his heart with her hand. "That place is already taken." Reid said and Emma looked confused. "You." He said and Emma gasped.

"It's not there yet, in a few months I maybe make it but not yet." He said and Emma smiled. "What about my shoulder?" Emma nodded and kissed his left shoulder. He laid her on the couch and kissed her deeply. "Why were you so... so distant to me the last week? I didn't do anything wrong besides my jealousy, did I?" He asked and she sighed. "It wasn't about you.. it was because of the baby..." She answered.

_The fourth morning she woke up because she had to vomit. That wasn't natural anymore. She cleaned herself up and dressed before she walked to her calendar and counted the days since her last period. 37 days. She gasped. A month had passed since the last period. She sat down on a kitchen chair and ran a hand through her hair. She quickly got her laptop and looked when normally a woman could get pregnant or what could lead to missing periods. She found a few things and the days she was ovulating. She looked back on the calendar and counted again. The first day was when Reid had told her that he loved her and she remembered the sex afterwards. The amazing but unprotected sex._

_She made her way to school where Reid was waiting for her. She entered the classroom and he looked up lovingly. "Emma..." He breathed out and Emma looked up and smiled slightly. They would become parents. At least she thought that she still would buy a pregnancy test in the grocery shop. "Hey." She said and he stood up and walked over to her. He closed the door and pulled her in for a soft kiss. "I love you." He whispered and she leaned against him. "I love you too." She answered and hugged him. "I have to do a few things today so I won't be able to come over..." Emma started and Reid sighed. "Okay..." He said and sounded disappointed. 'Probably disappointed with me.' She thought and he sat down again._

_Maybe Reid wouldn't be that happy to have more children. And maybe he didn't even wanted some with her. He had Henry who was his everything to him. Maybe there was no space for another baby. "Did you ever thought about more children?" Emma asked and Reid looked up surprised. "No. Henry is quite a handful already. I would like to have him in a more adult age before I get a new one." Reid answered truthfully and Emma nodded. She tried not to show any emotion. "Why? Are you pregnant, Emma?" Reid asked and stood up again. Emma shook her head. "I was just wondering." She answered and he pulled her against him again._

_"I would love to have children with you. But now is not the time. You want to go to a college. A baby could be a bit... problematic then. I don't have a problem with taking care of it but it would be hard." He said and she nodded. "I know... I don't want one yet either." She answered and he kissed her softly before they parted again. They sat down and other students entered. She wrote Ruby that she would meet her and Belle at her apartment at 4pm._

_After school she bought a pregnancy test and then waited at home for her friends which arrived a few minutes late. "What's up, Em?" Ruby asked and they all sat down on the couch. "I told you about the guy I supposedly met in a bar and didn't get the real number?" She asked saddened and they nodded. "That was a lie..." "And... and what do you want to tell us with that?" Belle asked. "Who is it?" Ruby asked bluntly and Emma cried harder. "Mr. Mills." She said and both girls stared at her shocked. "You slept with Mr. Mills?" Belle asked and Emma nodded. "Did he force you or anything?" "No! He is absolutely sweet. He is good-hearted, soft, romantic... He is everything I wish for..." Emma answered and hid her face in her hands._

_"What is it then?" Ruby asked and Emma tried to calm down again. "I... I think I got pregnant..." She answered and they gasped. "And he said that he doesn't want more children yet. In the future yes but he doesn't think that now is the right time..." "So he knows about it?" Belle asked and Emma shook her head. "I wanted to tell him that morning but then he said that..." Ruby and Belle laid an arm around her when they spotted something on the couch table. It was a small note. "_See you later, my love :* -Reid_" "You two are together." Ruby gasped and Emma nodded. "I know it's wrong but.. I really love him... and I know why he is like he is... he told me everything... what happened to him and so on... I even met his son Henry already and he likes me... I don't want to loose him." Emma answered and the friends hugged her._

_"Well, first of all you will make this test so that we know for sure if you are pregnant and then we think about a way to tell him that you are pregnant." Belle said and Emma nodded slowly. She wiped her tears away and took the box with the tests. "I'll be back in a few." She told them and they nodded. After a minute she came back and they waited. "Even if you are pregnant we will stick with you and help you with it." Ruby said and Belle nodded. Emma smiled saddened and stared on the test. Two minutes later the alarm rang and Emma hesitantly took it and turned it around. "Pregnant." She said and Ruby sighed. "Well, at least you are not an underaged mother." She said and Belle glared at her. "Not helping, Rubes." She hissed and Ruby sighed._

_"Reid got Henry with 16..." Emma said and the two looked surprised at her. "Is Henry a brat or a cutie?" Ruby asked. "An absolute cutie. I never met a cuter boy than Henry." Emma said and a smile ghosted over her face. And they saw that Emma was hopelessly in love with Reid._

"You thought I don't want that baby?" Reid asked shocked and Emma nodded shyly. "You little idiot." He smiled at her lovingly and kissed her. "Yes, the time is not the best but we can handle it. We will handle it. I promise you." He told her and she kissed him softly. "Shut up and kiss me." She just said and he grinned.

**TBC...?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day was Saturday and Reid got out of the bed. He put on his shorts and walked to the kitchen where he started to cook. He didn't hear the door nor the steps just the surprised gasps when he got spotted. He turned his head and saw Ruby and Belle. "I know about it." He said and turned back to the food. "Emma was still asleep when I got up, maybe she is awake now." They saw that he had a hard-on and gulped. Emma was one lucky girl.

"Even if you are not attracted to men could you please don't stare at IT. I'm embarrassed enough right now." Reid said and they blushed before they got an idea. They stepped to him and placed both a hand on his back. "Why don't taking care of it? Somewhere quiet and private." Belle breathed out and Ruby leaned to his ear. "With us." She said and he turned his head to Ruby.

He pushed her against a wall. "I would never cheat on my girlfriend nor sleep with my girlfriend's best friend's girlfriend nor the best friend. So don't even try. You are supposed to be her friends and then you pull this shit? You are disgusting." Reid said and let go of Ruby. He stepped back to the food and suddenly was forced into a bone crushing hug from two sides.

He froze confused. "And we thought you are really an asshole." Ruby said and they let go of him. He took a deep breath and looked at them. "You..." "We don't want you. We love each other but are concerned about Emma. God, she is pregnant with 18 and that from her teacher... A teacher who is feared by everyone. We wanted to make sure that you are far from being like Hook. For him Emma was more like a booty call than his girlfriend." Ruby said.

"I don't do booty calls. Either I'm together with someone or not." She said and Emma came out of her bedroom. She wore a red hoodie and shorts from Reid and leaned against the doorframe. He smiled lovingly, his eyes lit up and he walked over to her. They kissed and Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed contently.

He pulled the hood over her head and chuckled. "I love you." He said and she kissed him again. "Love you too." She answered and looked down. "Still happy or again?" He grinned. "Still?" He answered and she laughed. He lifted her up and laughed happily. "I know that you would happily take me against this door but obviously we have guests." Emma whispered and he nodded. "I made food." He said and Emma followed him to the stove.

"Mhm. Smells good." Emma said before she greeted her friends. "What are you two doing here?" "We thought you need some company... but obviously you took care of your loneliness." Ruby said and Emma smiled. Reid got four plates and set them on the table. He served the food and washed his hands a last time. "Eat." He said and they sat down. Ruby and Belle were a bit uncomfortable with Reid at the table but they soon saw that he was truly in love with Emma. Surprisingly he had good humor and he was still slightly juvenile which made talking to him quite easy.

Afterwards they cleaned up together and then Belle and Ruby left while Reid and Emma got comfortable on the couch. "What do you want to call it if it is a girl?" He asked her and she smiled. "Mmm... I don't know... Lana or Melanie." She answered and he smiled. "Beautiful names. I like Snow as name... maybe a middle name." He told her and Emma nodded. "Lana Snow Mills or Melanie Snow Mills." Emma grinned and kissed him softly. "And name for a boy?" She asked and he smiled. "Liam." Reid answered and Emma smiled. "I love River as name." "I won't call my son River!" Reid said and Emma huffed. "But we can use Snow? That's almost like River." "Liam River Mills." Reid answered and sighed. Emma cheered and he rolled his eyes amused.

"You are lucky that you are so incredibly cute." He told her and she kissed him. "How far are you?" Reid asked and Emma smiled. "6th week." Reid smiled and kissed her lovingly. "I can't await her birth." Reid said and cupped her cheek. "Her?" Emma asked amused and he nodded. "Her. Because I want a little girl to cherish and to cuddle and to hug and I don't know what." He answered and Emma laughed. She kissed him softly and they settled more on the couch. Emma leaned over him and caressed his face with a soft smile. "I never was so much in love like I'm in love with you." Emma said and smiled amazed. He looked at her lovingly. "Me neither." He answered and she rested her head on his chest.

"I need to go home to Henry though." He said and Emma huffed. "But you can join me." Emma smiled. "Just let me pack a bag." Emma said and got up. Reid nodded and started dressing. Emma quickly dressed too and then packed her things. Afterwards they drove to Reid's home and Henry greeted them. "Hey, Emma." Henry said with a big smile. "Yeah, Hey Emma." Graham said and crossed his arms. Reid gulped and Emma looked down. "Graham... please don't tell anyone." Reid said and Graham sighed. "She is your student for god's sake!" Graham answered and Reid led him in his study. Emma followed Henry into the living room and sighed. "I didn't tell him." Henry said to Emma who smiled softly. "I believe you, kiddo." Emma said and fidget with her hands.

"I need to tell you something though... and I hope you won't be angry." Henry nodded and she sighed. "I'm pregnant with your father's child..." She told him and Henry looked at her surprised before he smiled. "I hope it'll be a girl... I want a little sister... I can protect her from all the bad people and be the big brother who teases all her boyfriends when she is older..." Henry said and grinned. Emma chuckled and ruffled Henry's hair. "Your father wants a girl too... I guess you lived too long only under men." She teased him and Henry giggled. "Yeah but furthermore... she surely won't want my toys. She can have her dolls, I'll keep my action figures." He answered and snuggled in her arms. Emma smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "If she comes after me then she'll steal your action figures." Emma teased him and he huffed. They smiled.

"You can't be serious, Reid!" Graham hissed and Reid ran his hand through his hair. "I... I don't know why it happened... I... just know that it feels good... she is kind, loving, caring young woman... She is great with Henry and I can trust her..." Reid said and sat on his desk. Graham groaned and shook his head. "You think she is better than Daniel?" Graham asked and Reid nodded. "She had a shitty life herself... she told me many things about herself... and Henry likes her pretty much." Reid answered and sighed. "She doesn't want to take him away. She wants both of us or no one." Graham smiled slightly. They walked to the living room and heard Emma's and Henry's conversation. Graham stopped Reid and glared at him. "Maybe I was a little too careless but I love her. I love her with all my heart and I love this child... we will keep it low until she graduates and she will change classes with Ruby and Belle soon so I'm not her teacher anymore... but please keep quiet about this. I don't think I can handle it loosing her."

Graham sighed and nodded then. They entered the room and Emma turned around. She smiled lovingly at Reid who came to the two of them and sat down next to them. He kissed Emma's head softly while he ruffled Henry's hair. Henry giggled and Emma leaned against him. Graham sat down on the other couch and watched them. Emma looked gratefully at Graham and then turned her focus back to Reid who just said something to them. She nodded and smiled. Henry got up and quickly got a movie selection. "I think I'm done babysitting." Graham said and wanted to go but Reid stopped him. "Stay." He said and Graham sighed but nodded. "Fine. But no making out in front of my eyes. I risk my job right now with knowing from you two." Graham said and they nodded.

They spent a pleasant day together and soon even Graham befriended the idea with Reid and Emma as couple. Henry was happy, Emma didn't minded Reid's little ticks and Reid felt safe. He couldn't feel bad about that. He spent most of the day just analyzing their relationship and even when the two were teacher and student it seemed like a healthy relationship. Luckily she was already 18 so they at least had no problem with that. Reid knew what his best friend was doing and acted as normal as possible. He wanted his best friends approval for this. Like he wanted the approval of his son.

In the evening Reid said goodbye to Graham. "So? Is she approved?" Reid asked and rubbed his neck. "Yes... because she likes Henry and makes you happy." Graham answered. "Not because I think what you did was right. But if she hurts you I'm going to kick her ass." Reid hugged him. "I know. Thank you." He answered and Graham hugged him back. He kissed Reid's cheek and then started to go to his car. "We need to play the nice couple. Henry told me about that." Graham called over his shoulder and Reid giggled. "Well then. Bye, honey." Reid called to him and Graham chuckled.

**TBC...?**


End file.
